1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides a file folder, box and panel designed with pre-perforated holes, grooves and slots in which file panels and file clips are separately designed. The file clips are selective depending what the type of file folders are used. The separation of file folders from the file clips renders easy environmental recycling and resource reusing in later time.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art of most file folder panels and file clips are permanently fixed, impermissible for disassembly and replacement. It offers a si with limited function.
When the file folder panel and the file clip are holding a plurality of paper, and while the file folder is horizontally placed, it usually happens in this way that the document paper will be inclined on the account of gravity, and eventually get loose.
In most cases, the file folder panels are of plastic material, and the file clips, the metal material. Once the file folder panel becomes obsolete, since the file folder panel and the file clip are bound permanently together, will create an environmental problem because it is hard to recycle.
The file folder panel can be designed in the term of single, double, treble or multi-panel, with a plurality of holes, grooves, slots pre-perforated on the panel, the indentations on the panel edge and a flap extended on the panel top border. The pre-perforated holes, grooves and slots are capable of being fixed by many kinds of file clips (such as D clamp, German clip, Spring clip, go-through clip, hole clip, etc.) The pre-perforated holes and slot on the file panel allows binding and winding with elastic trap, the groove for the clamp band to go through. The edge flap, after erected properly, provides pre-perforated holes and groove as a passage for the file clips to hold the paper documents.
The invention realizes the following achievements:
(1) The file shell and the file clip are a separate design, where the shell (the file folder panel) permits being flatly piled up to save much of space in storage and transportation. The users will buy the file clips for self-erection at an adequate quantity without an excessive stock. When the file folder panel is worn out, the file clip can be reused on the new file folder panel. The worn shell and document paper can be recycled for regeneration.
(2) The holes, grooves, slots and indentations pre-perforated on the file folder panel offer the user a wide range of selecting the file clips, convenient to erect and easy to adjust the file folder.
(3) The file folder panel furnishes easy relocation of the file clips, suitable both for Chinese and Western document patterns.
(4) single file folder panel, erected with a plurality of file clips, conducive to holding different sizes of document paper.
(5) Besides the file folder, it can work as handwriting board and drawing board, suitable for carrying along on the outdoor work.